Heroes Across Dimensions!
by Acnologia01
Summary: Five Heroes, crazy differences, and all out epicness! Join Issei Hyoudou, Natsu Dragneel, Moka Akashiya, Satellizer el Bridget, and Izuku Midoriya as they become the worlds first Heroes Across Dimensions!


**Since this site only allows me to choose two series for a crossover, allow me to clearly state that this is a five-way crossover between Freezing, Fairy Tail, My Hero Academia, Rosario+Vampire, and HighSchool DXD. This has a lot of potential and I will see this to the end. I have the ability to make crossovers that might look crazy impossible (such as this), but I will make sure not to let you down! This will all take place in a fictional timeline that will develop as the story goes. Meaning that the story takes place in a fictional timeline I created. Now everybody sit down, buckle the FUCK up, 'cause here we go!**

Summer vacation looked fun at first, until it happened. A Type-S Nova appeared on the beach South of the Japanese main island. Only three of the West Genetics students were there to witness it, Satellizer el Bridget, Rana Linchen, and Kazuya Aoi. The only thing they noticed weird about the Nova was that the core was already damaged.

"The core is already broken, let's finish it off!", Kazuya yelled. "Right, **Volt Weapon Deploy!** ", Satella yelled, readying her blade. The Nova seemed pretty smart because they noticed the three fighters and opened a dimensional door. Rana grabbed Satella and threw her close enough to stab the core. She pulled it off, but was knocked back from the explosion. With Sattla out cold, Kazuya and Rana notice that the dimensional door didn't close, but expanded. Before the door engulfs the world, the dying Nova stopped it and closed the door before exploding completely.

"I wonder what happened to that door it tried to open", Rana said. She turned and was shocked by Satella's unconscious body laying on Kazuya. He gently laid her down next to him and stood up. "Sorry, she fell on me. But yeah, what did happen? The Nova closed it before dying, so what could've happened?", he questioned.

Without a word, they notice a strange building with the words "Fairy Tail" written on the top. Right across from that is a school Kuoh Academy, adjacent to a school called UA Academy. They are confused because these places weren't here before, and they randomly appeared. Near the tunnel, lies a forest like area and a school with the name of Yokai Academy.

"I think these have something to do with the door the Nova blew up on. Time to get answers, but from where?", Rana said. Moments later, Satella came to consciousness and was filled in on what happened, prior to her awakening.

Moving from the students from WG, we now look at our wizards of Fairy Tail. Apparently volunteers from each place that appeared choose to have a meeting in the guild hall. Two candidates from each place sat around the table, with the other three arriving later on.

"Now, does anyone know what or how we arrived here? Even a guess is acceptable at this point.", Erza asked. "Maybe it was the opening that appeared for all of us, and collided each universe. If I seen it, then you all had to of seen it as well.", Rias stated.

They all agreed that they have seen the opening, but it was Kazuya that explained how it happened. "So, this "Nova" you speak of, that was the cause of the collision? Well, can't do anything now. All we can do is adapt to our new world.", All Might said. "If that's the case, then it's time to formally introduce ourselves. I'm Issei Hyoudou, The Red Dragon Emperor."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragonslayer." "Names Moka Akashiya, S-Class Vampire." "Izuku Midoriya, hero name Deku from UA." "Satellizer el Bridget, Second Year Pandor at West Genetics."

Everyone else followed soon after and then preparations began to take place. In a matter of weeks, changes were made, adaptation put in place, and finishing touches on the new world and realm of possibilities.

"Why don't you all come to the Occult Research Club Room, we can go over how things worked in our separate universes.",Issei said. "Okay, sounds fun! I have nothing else to do.", Deku said. The five of them agreed and later on in the day, they got to know each other a lot better.

"Magic sounds freaking awesome! You think I can learn some?", Deku asked enthusiastically. "Well, since our worlds collided, now you can. Depends on what though.", Natsu said. "I haven't gotten that far yet, but I will have to learn more about magic.", He replied.

"Fair enough. Though, I'm curious, how do quirks work?", Issei asked. "Well, it's a genetic trait that develops as you get older. Not everyone has a quirk, but that is rare to see. I was one of the few who hasn't developed one, but I'm the next user of One-for-All. I hope to use magic to unlock my quirk!", Deku stated.

"See, now you know what you want to do with magic. Now practice and you'll master it in no time!", Issei ensured. "In the meantime, I'm going for a walk, anyone care to join?"

"I'll come, it'll be like dragon bonding. Soon, I want to see how strong you are too!", Natsu said. " I'll come too, I want explore our new world.", Moka said.

"Me too, I want to see how magic works so I can write notes.", said Deku. "I'll follow you guys later, I have business to attend to.", said Satella. After that, they split up and the others left with Issei.

"I'm still learning how to master this power, but soon I want to be able to become stronger than Rias.", Issei states. "But, there's more training that needs to be done."

"I'm sure we can all get stronger, together. To protect the ones we hold close, and the innocent lives of others.", Moka said. Before anyone could speak, Issei sees a girl he met a couple days ago in trouble.

"Asia?! Asia hang on!", he said charging at her. The other three followed suit and were greeted to a fallen angel and a couple villains. "Issei, long time no see, unfortunately. You have friends to, so you're not a total loser, hahaha!", the fallen laughed.

"Let her go, Raynare! I won't let you hurt anyone else!", Issei yelled. "Kids got guts, let tear them out!", a villain said. Raynare ordered the villains to attack Issei but Natsu charged in to stop them.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** ", he yelled. "Issei, get the girl and we'll distract!" Issei nodded and ran after Raynare and Asia toward the church. "Deku, please that off the Rosarie from my chest.", Moka asked. "O-Okay, here I go!", he replied. Once it was in his hands, Moka turned into her true, silver haired self.

"Enough tricks, time to die!", the villains said. Natsu, Moka, and Deku all prepared to fight. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** ", Natsu yelled. "This time I'll teach you to KNOW YOUR PLACE!", Moka yelled before giving a swift kick through the air like a shockwave. "I-I shouldn't be afraid. I was always afraid. But not no more! I'm done cowering in fear, **Detroit Smash!** " Deku yelled punching the air, sending all the villains flying.

"Nice job, but we need to tell Rias about Issei, this could go wrong if he's hurt.", Moka said. They all nodded and ran back to the club room. After that, we find Satellizer on a date with Kazuya. "So tell me, are you willing to learn how to use magic? I could make you stronger than ever.", he asked.

"I don't know, I need to learn more about how magic works. The different magic from the world of devils and the mages fused, which makes it harder, but I'll give it a shot.", she replied. "Well, time we make some new friends. We can learn from them and start bonds." Kazuya said.

"Alright, let's go. Hey, where's Rana?" Satella asked. "Oh, she is already making friends, why do you think it's so quiet?" He replied. They both laughed and walked back to the club room together.

Later, Natsu goes over how Issei ran off the save his nun friend. Rias grows furious and slaps Natsu, scaring pink haired moka and Deku. "I'm sorry, I can't control myself sometimes, but we need to go get him. The church is enemy territory for us devils and highly forbidden.", she states

"I understand, but I would've done the same thing for a friend in need. Now's the time. Let's go bring Issei back!", he yelled. They all cheered and started to get ready. "Natsu is also reckless, but he still has a soft spot for his friends.", Gray said.

"Natsu has the heart of a true hero. Sometimes, you gotta be reckless.", Deku replied. "Alright, Akeno and I will draw attention and you three will go asist Issei in a search and rescue. Sound like a plan?", Rias asked. Before they could answer, Satella and Kazuya enter the room.

"Hey, you're back! Care to join us on a mission?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, I overheard you before waking in. This could be a great bonding experience!", Kazuya said. "Yeah, We'll tag along.", Satella said.

With that, the seven of them journey to the church uphill. They notice that the place is guarded and surrounded. Rias and Akeno draw the attention of the outside, while the five journey inside. They all notice Issei struggling to stand while fighting groups of villains, bandits, and fallen angels.

"Issei, we're here to help. Lets go guys!", Natsu yelled. They all charged in, ready to brawl. The fighting continued till one man jumped from the shadows. He calls himself Freed Sellzen, a fallen priest the hunts other priests. "Six against one? Now that's no fair", he said.

" **Volt Weapon, deploy!** ", Satella yelled summoning her blade. "Oh, looks like blondy's up first, I'll make this quick!", he yelled. "Kazuya, stand down, I'll call if you're needed.", she said. He nodded and stood back. "Asia… she's in the basement, grab her", Issei said. "You heard the man, to the basement…", Natsu said before getting knocked back by an explosion.

"You mean her? She's already done for, my magic stealing ability already stole her sacred gear. Time to leave, Sellzen!", Raynare said, throwing Asia at Issei. With a flash of Light, they were all gone.

Moments later, Everyone enter the Fairy Tail Guild hall to have Issei and Asia treated and discuss important matters. "We have a very dangerous enemy on the loose and nothing we can do right now. We need to rest up and be ready when an attack is taking place.", Erza said.

"Well said, Scarlet. Young Midoriya is already home resting. Do you kids have anywhere to go?", All Might asked. "Happy and I have our own place to crash. So we're fine.", Natsu said. "I'll be sleeping with Issei at his place, to finish up the healing process.", Rias said.

Everyone else went over how the were gonna rest up for the night. Everyone leaves for the night and went home.

The morning came by fast and everyone met up at the guild hall. They went over strategies and other ways to restore Asia's sacred gear and take Raynare down. To no avail, Natsu look at the quest board and found a mission the caught his interest.

"Attack at downtown, sounds like there's trouble that we need to address. Whos with me?", Natsu asked. Issei, Moka, Deku, and Satellizer all raised up and agreed to join him. Without hesitation, the five of them rushed to where the attack was happening.

When they arrived, the saw demons, villains, wizard bandits and Nova-Human hybrids. It was a war zone down here, but fear was the last thing on their minds. "First things first, villains, and the bandits are to be spared. The others can be eliminated with lethal force. I don't know about the Novas, but Satella can take care of those.", Issei commanded. Everyone nodded and the fight had begun.

" **Boost!, I'm all fired up!, Time to know you place!, Volt Weapon Deploy!, Everything will be alright, because we are here!** "

An epic battle raged on and the heroes were winning. Deku is on crowd control and protection. All civilians near the fight were safely evacuated, until he saw a little girl with a broken leg laying on the ground. Deku saw a car in the air, about to land on her. He charged at he and eldowed the car to stop the impact,

"You're okay now, because I am here.", he said to the girl. A woman ran to them and thanked him for saving her daughter. "Thank you, how can I repay you?", she asked. "Spread the name Deku. The world will now know I am, and that I'm not alone. Now get to safety, We have a fight to finish." He said. She nodded and ran with her daughter to the father. He saluted Deku and they ran to safety.

"Nice job, Deku, now let's finish these punks!", Issei said. " **Explosion!** " Issei's gauntlet, Ddraig, yelled and changed into its final stage. "With this power, I strive to become the strongest being in the world and to protect the ones I love! **Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!** ", Issei and Ddraig yelled. Issei had obtain an amour like transformation.

"Woah, that's awesome! Now time to put it to the test!", Natsu yelled. "Well, well, well, it looks like… wait, who is that?!", Raynare yelled. This is the one you called boyfriend and murdered. The one who was friends with the girl you stole her powers from. Now, I'm the one who will destroy! I'm Issei Hyoudou, and I'm the Welsh Dragon Emperor!"

"Impossible! That should've been a double-critical! You should've have all of that power!", she yelled. "No matter, I'll just take it from you too!"

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** ", Natsu yelled flying toward Raynare. She grabbed Natsu ny the neck and started stealing his power. Issei quickly jabbed her in the chin so she could release him. "Natsu! Deku quick, get him back to the guild, keep him safe!",Issei commanded. "Aye sir! Don't die on me.", he replied.

"Oh no you don't, DIE!", Raynare yelled throwing light spears. Just in time, Satellizer used double acceleration to slice all the spears. "GO, I'll cover you!", she yelled. Deku thanked her and ran back the to guild hall. "Damn you! I'll kill you all! **Fire Dragon's Roar!** ", Raynare yelled using Natsu's breath attack. It cause a big explosion, which caused our heroes to get hit with the shockwave.

"Damn, that's power. We have to stop her!", Moka said. Moving to Deku, he and Natsu arrive at the guild. Deku explains what happened and Kazuya gets worried. "So she touches someone and takes their power? That's cruel.", he said.

"What if we touch her, will we take her power? I'm gonna put that to the test!" "And get yourself killed, I won't that happen! I refuse!", Rana shouts. "It's my choice, and I'm following it!", he yells back. Without hesitation, him and Deku leave and run back to the battle, leaving Natsu in the care of the guild.

"Akeno, follow me. We'll stop if his plan backfires.", Rias states. Akeno nods and proceeds to teleport with Rias. Rana is upset and amazed how Deku outran her triple acceleration.

They finally arrive back to the battle and Witness our heroes struggling with the super powered fallen angel. Issei is still fighting to protect his newly made friends with his life as they lay unconscious on the ground. "Satellizer! Damnit! Deku, I need you to throw me at the angel now!", Kazuya yells.

"Okay, but if this backfires, I'm coming for you! Here we GO!", Deku yells as he launches Kazuya at Raynare. Her reaction time wasn't fast enough and Kazuya grabbed her arm. She started screaming and losing the powers she stole. "It worked! I did it!", he yelled.

"Noooooo…! Damn… it… Damnit all! How did you do that?!", she yelled. "With an action, there's an opposite reaction. I grabbed you, instead of you grabbing me. Now I have all the powers you stole from my friends." Kazuya replied.

"Very good, young man. The trickster god is pleased.", a man said, appearing from the sky. "Loki? You did this,why?!", Raynare yelled. "Because, silly, I'm a trickster god. Did you really think you can outsmart me. The magic steal ability I gave you was cursed only for you. Your greed for power made me want to make to were that a mere human can steal all that power you stole, and keep it. I hoped you learned your lesson, ta-ta!", Loki said before disappearing.

"Oh no I'm done for. Hey, Issei you're not gonna kill me are you?", she pleaded. Before Issei could speak, Rias and Akeno came down from a rooftop. "No casualties were present, however, you almost started a war, and toy with the heart of my beloved pawn! I think I will end you!", Rias yelled.

"Wait, please, I surrender! Spare me please! I know I did wrong, but give me another chance, please!", Raynare pleiades. "Rias, spare her. No deaths, remember. Let's not have one if there weren't any to begin with.", Issei states. "Hmmm, very well, but she will be punished. That's Akeno will provide that.", she responds.

"I accept any punishment given to me, just spare my life!", she pleiades again. "Oh, I'm gonna have fun breaking you.", Akeno said sadistically. She grabbed the fallen angel and teleported away in her magic circle. Rias gathered the others and used hers to teleport back to the guild hall.

"You five did incredible out there. Not only did you fend off the attack, but saved all the civilians too. You are all heroes in my book", All Might said. "Well said, even though you were reckless, you still succeeded. I couldn't be more proud, my children.", said Makarov. "You act as a team leader showed me that even I need to work on my team building. I'm glad you're in my house, Issei.", Rias said. "I know I took her power, but you saved innocent lives and that's all that matters. Good job you guys.", Kazuya said. "I may have just gotten here, but hearing that you all saved the city made me want to congratulate you in person. You all have adapted fast.", Tsukune said.

With all the praise they received, they huddled together to congratulate themselves. "Deku's crowd control and bravery made him get his name out so the world can see the new heroes protecting it. My leadership, Satella and Moka's teamwork and Natsu's strength put together, and we were awesome. Here's to our new friendship and alliance", Issei said.

Everyone cheered and congratulated the five heroes for saving the day. This is the start of Heroes Across Dimensions!

 **I hope you all enjoy this five-way crossover! It was really fun to start, so any support is appreciated! I put a lot of references in here so I hope you enjoyed that and look forward to weekly chapters!**


End file.
